Confessions of a pregnant teenager
by teenwolf987
Summary: Ever wondered what would happen if Quinn and Rachel were pregnant at the same time, and Finn was the father of both babies.. or so he thinks. Rated T for language and teen pregnancy.
1. Whispers in a choir room

**AN: Hey guys! This is my second fan fiction! Don't go looking for my first one though, I deleted it! It was called "This is a story of a girl". I got pretty good reviews about it but I really lost interest in the story so I deleted it so people would stop asking for updates! My name is Teenworlf987 because when I started fanfiction I wanted to only do teen wolf stories but then I started watching glee, lol! So this is just off of the top of my head and won't really follow the plots in the shows besides Quinn getting pregnant and telling Finn the baby is his when it's really Puck's. So enough of me rambling, enjoy! And no flames please! I'm still pretty new at this. Btw sorry this chapter is short it's really just a preview to see if you guys like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters, sadly. :(**

* * *

><p>Chapter one: whispers in a choir room<p>

**Rachel's POV**.

Today was just like any other day, until I got to school that is. I was about to put my books in my locker when I hear people talking in the choir room. Usually I would just ignore it but in this case I didn't. It was Quinn talking. Quinn. Just her name makes my blood boil. Quinn is my enemy. Quinn is having the love of my life's (Finn Hudson's) baby. Of course Finn would choose Quinn over me. She's perfect. Perfect hair, **perfect nose, **perfect body (until she starts showing) and now a perfect boyfriend. I was snapped out of my thoughts by Quinn raising her voice.

"Gosh Puck just leave me alone! You aren;t having any part of the pregnancy or my baby!" Quinn yelled at Noah.

That's weird. Why would Noah want anything to do with Quinn and Finn's child. I was snapped out of my thoughts by a wave of nausea. I put a hand over my mouth and ran quickly to the girl's bathroom. I ignored the funny looks and snickering. My only goal was to make it to the bathroom in time. I quickly entered the bathroom stall. I was just in time. As soon as my head was above the toilet I vomited. This wasn't out of the ordinary. I've been vomiting every morning for a while now, about two weeks. I think I have a stomach bug or something, nothing to serious. I wiped my mouth and flushed the toilet. I pulled out my tooth brush and travel tooth paste out of my purse. Like I said, this wasn't unusual so I was well prepared. I quickly brushed my teeth.

I looked at my self in the mirror. No wonder Finn chose Quinn. She has beautiful blonde hair the color of sunshine while I'm stuck with brown hair. She has pretty green eyes while I have boring brown eyes. She has a perfect nose. It suits her face so well. I have an abnormally large nose that catches everyone's attention. I sighed. When will I ever get my happy ending? I was startled when I hear a voice coming out behind me.

"Throwing up again man hands?" Santana smirked. "What do you mean again?" I asked, eyebrow raises. "Please every morning I see you run down the hallway with a hand over your mouth. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to know you're pregnant" The latina casually replied while touching up her makeup. I rolled my eyes. After I moment I realized what she had said. "Wait, I am NOT pregnant" I told her. Who would think such a thing? "Don't play dumb Berry. Morning sickness, extra emotional, and we all know that you and Finn did the nasty at Puck's party last month." and with that, she left me alone in the bathroom.

**FLASHBACK**

After having way to much to drink I noticed Finn coming up to me. "Oh Rachel, you look so sexy tonight. Has anyone told you that?" I had way to much to drink and wasn't thinking clearly. "why don't you _show _me just how sexy I am." I asked him with a wink and stepped closer. He wrapped his arms around my waist, kissing me deeply. I eagerly kissed back. I had been waiting for that moment since the moment I met Finn. We continued to make out for a while. Suddenly he led me upstairs and into Puck's bedroom. Things took off from there.

**BACK TO PRESENT TIME **

Santana had a point. Every morning I was sick. I was also extra emotional. I yelled at my dad yesterday when he told me we were out of cookies. Also, when I started crying my eyes out when the humane society commericial came on the other day. My temper was extra short lately. Even the smallest things making me angry. Maybe I was pregnant. Well, there was only one way to find out.


	2. The Verdict

**AN: Before I get started I wanted to personally thank each and every one of my reviewers! It means so much to me that you like the story and want me to continue! So thank you to: Grey'sAnatomyPPFREAK7, AnnPatrick, noro and Tea Time Bitches. Thank you to all of you silent readers as well! Hope you enjoy chapter 2, it's mostly just getting to know the real Rachel Berry, that most people don't know about. It reflects alot on her past. The next chapter will be more eventful. **

**Disclamier: I do not own Glee or any of the characters, sadly. I only own Charlie. **

* * *

><p>Chapter two: The verdict<p>

**Rachel's POV.**

This was never part of the plan. I was never supposed to be sitting in my bathroom, with my best friend Charlie, waiting for the results of my pregnancy test. At least not until I've graduated and fullfilled my dreams of becoming a broadway star. You're probably wondering who Charlie is. Well, when I was about five my neighbors moved. A new family moved in. I waited outside with my fathers as the new family moved there stuff in. There was a man who I assumed to be the father. He looked to be in his late twenties or early thirties. He had dark brown hair that was neatly cut. He wore a light blue polo tucked into kahki shorts. He wore brown loafers with a matching belt. There was also a woman, who I assumed to be the mother. She looked to be about the same age. She was really pretty with blonde hair cute into a perfect bob. She wore a kahki colored dress with a black belt around her middle. She wore tons of big fancy jewelry. She also wore black flats. I was more interested in their daughter. I would later find out that she was my age five. She had jet black hair and big brown eyes. A few freckled dusted her nose. Her hair was long, reaching right to where her ribcage ended. She had bangs that went to her eyes and half of her hair was tied back in a pink ribbon. She was wearing a pretty pink matching dress with puffy sleeves. She wore white ruffled socks and black shoes. They looked to be the perfect family. So neat and tidy. I looked at my own family. Just me and my dads. We might not be the ideal family, but we were perfect.

Now, me and Charlie are 17. We're grown to be best friends over the years. Her once Jet black hair is now velvet cupcake red. It looks good on her thought. She's traded in her dress and ruffled socks for slouchy sweaters, skinny jeans, and sperrys. She's really pretty, and popular. She always invited to partys and she's constantly called and texted for people wanting to hang out with her. She always denies. She always spends her evenings with me, watching broadways musicals and preformings mini concerts for our familes. She's not the kind of girl you'd expect to be best friends with me. We're not ideal best friends, but we're perfect. Not many people know about Charlie. People assume that I have no friends and no life. I don't care though, they can think what they want. Charlie is the only person, besides Santana, who knows that I might be pregnant.

**FLASHBACK**

After Santana left the bathroom, I immediatly texted Charlie.

_Hey Char, something just happened. Can you skip school and come pick me up? -R_

_yea, its not like u 2 skip skool. u ok? -C_

I rolled my eyes and smiled at her text lingo.

_I will fill you in on everything as soon as I see you. I know it's not like me to risk my perfect attendance record since sixth grade, but this is very life- changing. Please just come get me. -R_

I wasn't worried about her making fun of how much I talk. She says it's one of the things she loves most about me.

_b there n 10. -C_

**Back to present time**

"This is so exciting!" Charlie squealed, bouncing on the soles of her feet. I usually loved her quirky, bubbly personality but not right now. I rolled my eyes. "Exciting? More like awful, dreadful, horrible, or horrid. You're choise." "Come on Rach, this kind of stuff doesn't happen everyday. I feel like I'm in one of those horrible lifetime movies my mom always watches." This time I had to smile. Charlie really did know how to make me smile when I wanted to do was cry my eyes out and drown my sorrows in vegan icecream. Of course Charlie has been in this situation before. She knows it's not as bad as it seems.

**FLASHBACK TO LAST YEAR**

_SOS -C_

I furrowed my brow. What could be so important that she'd interupt my 6 AM workout routine.

_This better be good. I was in the middle of working out. You know how important health and fitness are to me Charlie Louise Clark! What nerve! -R_

_its oodles important. its worth it. pinky swear. -C_

I felt the corner of my mouth twitch up and her response. Charlie always used made up words like 'oodles' 'thinga-majig' 'bajillion' etc. She was also one of the only teenagers who still uses pinky swear. She says it's as strong as the oath used in court.

_Putting on my skirt and knee socks now :) -R_

I quickly changed out of my work out clothes and dressed in my usual outfit: sweater with a horse on it, plaid skirt, and knee socks. I slipped on some shoes, brushed my hair, and put in a red headbands to math my skirt. I skipped makeup. You'd expect someone as naturally gorgeous as Charlie to care much about looks. Charlie's the opposite. She always says it's whats on the inside that counts. I finished the walk next door and was about to knock on Charlie's door. She opened it before my knuckled made contact with the wooden door. "be quite, you'll wake up mom and dad" She whispered. She practically dragged me upstairs to her bedroom. She closed the door. Her room was pretty simple. It was painted a pretty pink color. She had a twin sized bed with a pink and white plaid quilt her grandma had made for her. One of her walls was one big shelf filled with books, movies, stuffed animals, pictures, etc. On the wall across from her bed she had a huge plasma TV. In one of her corners of her room she had a small stage. On the small stage there was a drum set, guitar on a stand, bass on a stand, and a microphone stand with a pink bedazzled microphone. Charlie can play all of those instruments, and more. She prefers singing though. She's in a band called All In A Day. They get a few gigs here and there but mostly play for fun.

"I have something to tell you" Charlie said nervously, not bothering to whisper anymore since her room was soundproof so the band could practice whenever they pleased. "Tell me!" I eagerly told her. "I'm pregnant.

**BACK TO PRESENT TIME**

Now you know it, Charlie has a three month old son. His name is Bently. He means the world to her. The reason she's not with him at the moment is because Bently is with his father. Charlie and her Ex boyfriend Sean have joint custody of their little miracle. Charlie and Sean had a mutual breakup before they knew she was even pregnant. They remained great friends and Sean has taken full responsibility of the baby. He even went with Charlie to doctors appointment, baby shopping, etc. That's why Charlie is excited and happy about this. She keeps telling me that the baby may be a few years earlier than planned, but will be the best things that ever happened to me. I hope Finn will at least be like Sean, take care and love the baby even though they aren't together. Even though I know it's crazy, I'm kinda hoping he'll realized that he's head over heels for me and confess his feelings. Then Finn, our baby, and I will live in a nice surban home with a white picket fence and a yellow lab, like in those lifetime movies Charlie always complains about.. Yeah, I know it's crazy, but a girl can always dream.

The kitchen timer in my bathroom went off, announcing that the five minutes was up. "Get up and check!" Charlie told me, nudging my arm. I slowly sat up from the toilet seat. I stopped right in front of the sink, where the test was. My eyes were closed. I didn't want to open them, afraid of what I might see. I turned around and opened my eyes and ran to the toilet. I sat down. "I can't do it!" I told Charlie, voice shaking. "Yes you can! You don't even have to open both eyes. Just open one. You know what? Just squint one. Barely open one and just glance at the text long enough to see the results." I giggled at Charlie's childish ways. "Do it for me?" I asked her. "Okay!" Charlie happily replied. She didn't have to be told twice. When she looked at the test, all childish ways went away. She turned to me slowly. With a single tear rolling down her pink cheeks she whispered "You're pregnant."


	3. The cats out of the bag

**_b_AN: I only had one review on the last chaper :( I know the last chapter was detailed. It had to be though. You really needed to get to know about Charlie and Rachel's pasts. Charlie is a pretty big character in this story. Sorry to rush off on you guys but it's last and I have school tomorrow. Please review! Btw this a pretty short chapter.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: The cat's out of the bag<p>

**Rachel's POV**

Two words. Two words that turned my world upside down. I can't be pregnant. I'm only seventeen. What about my future? I'm supposed to become a broadway star not some random woman with a washed up dream who got knocked up at seventeen. That is not Rachel Berry. Rachel Berry does not get drunk and hook up with a man in a commited relationship. What would Finn think? He has a girl friend, a pregnant girlfriend I might add. Oh my goodness, Quinn! She'll murder me. She's going to hate me! I'm going to be known as the homewrecker of the century! "Rachel" Charlie said again, waving her hand in my face. "Charlie..." I whispered, my voice breaking. I felt the tears start to run down my cheeks. Before I knew it arms were wrapping around me. I leaned into Charlie and wrapped my arms around her. "It's going to be alright Rach, I'm here" She whispered into my ear. I snuggled into her hair, smelling the familiar, comforting scent of Vanilla that Charlie always smelt like. I don't know what I'd do without Charlie. She was always there forme whether it was about boy problems or just having a bad hair day, she was always there. I would lean on her when I started getting bullied in school. She was always there walking in when the rest of the world was walking out. "Do you want me to go downstairs and tell your dads with you?" she broke the hug and looked me in the eyes. "It's something I need to do alone." I wanted her there, more than anything. Charlie was like a sister to me, and like a second daughter to my fathers. This was just something I needed to do alone. She understood. She pulled me into one last hug. "Good luck" She told me before leaving. I took a cleansing breath before walking downstairs. Only one of fathers were home. "Daddy?" I asked him. He looked up from the sofa. "Rachel, honey are you alright? You look like you've been crying!" Big brown eyes met mine. For the first time in my life, I was a loss for words. How was I supposed to tell him that his perfect little angel, is going to be having a perfect little angel? "Do you love me?" I simply asked him. "Of course Rachel, more than anything." He told me with his brows furrowed. "I did something bad Daddy, something really awful." I felt tears rolling down my flushed pink cheeks yet again. I was hugged for the third time that day. It felt great feeling loved, how much longer would it last? "Oh Rachel, I'm sure it's not as bad as you think." He told me. "I'm... I'm pregnant." I hugged him tighter, silently praying he wouldn't let go of me. Much to my suprise, he wrapped his arms tighter around me. "Oh Rachel..." He trailed off. I looked up and saw the tears rolling down his chocolate brown skin. "I'm so sorry, Daddy. I was at a party. I was drunk and stupid and..." "I know you know that what you do was wrong." He cut me off "but I also know that you are the most responsible, level headed, remarkable girl I've ever met. Am I upset? Of course I am. Do I love you any less? Not a chance." He kissed me on my forehead. "We'll get through this together."

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BE- _I slammed my hand down on my alarm clock. I looked at my alarm clock. 6:00. Today was going to be a long day. Today was going to be the day I told Finn.


	4. I matter

**AN: Hey there guys! I'm back with chapter four! I have to say this was probably my favorite chapter to write! I want to thank each and everyone of my reviews. It puts a smile on my face to hear your feedback. I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't stop reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p>Chapter four: I matter<p>

**Rachel's POV**

There is nothing to wear! Ugh. I was running around in my walk in closet like an idiot. I had to look perfect for Finn today. It's not like I'm expected Finn to leave Quinn and admit his undying love for me, I just wanted to look nice. If you were being told you knocked up a girl when you were drunk at a party, wouldn't you want that girl to at least be pretty? I guess I should give up on trying to find an outfit. All I have in here are animal sweaters, plaid skirts and knee socks. After getting dressed in my usual attire, I decided to do my hair. I simply brushed my straight brown locks and put in a headband. I finished getting ready and drove to school.

That's when I saw him. Finn Hudson. He was walking into school, cute as ever. I took a deeep breath and opened my door.

**Quinn's POV**

I was walking into school, mad as ever. Yesterday Santana and I had a little chat after school.

**Flashback**

"Hey Q, wait up!" Santana said. "I need to tell you something." She then turned to Brittany. "I'll meet you at my car Brit" Brittany just unlinked her pinky from Santana's and walked to Santana's car. "What do you need Santan?" I asked her annoyed. I was not in a good mood. Pregnancy hormones I guess. Santana just rolled her eyes at the nickname. "I think you'd want to know that baby face Finnocense did the nasty with Man hands." She then turned on her heel and started to walk away. "What do you mean?" I asked her, curious. There was no way he would hook up with her when he already had the best girl out there, me. "I saw them making out at Puck's party. Then your perfect little boyfriend dragged her upstairs and did his way with her on Puck's bed." "You're lying!" I spat out, defensive. "Why would I lie about something as serious as this? Especially since Rachel's pregnant." "WHAT?" I screeched, eye wide and mouth agape. "Haven't you noticed the morning runs to the bathroom with her hand over her mouth, how she started crying her eyes out when she found out this weeks theme in glee club. She's extra emotional and she's having morning sickness. Put two and two together and what do you have? Bun in the oven" The latina then walked away, leaving me behind to gather my thoughts.

**Back to present time**

I saw Rachel heading towards Finn, who was at his locker. I sped walked to him, getting there just before Rachel. I attacked Finn's lips, kissing him longer than I should have. I pulled away with a satisfied smirk on my lips. I chuckled lightly at the sight of Rachel looking at her feet awkwardly. "Hello Quinn." she said politly with a thin strained smile on her lips. "What do you want Berry?" I asked her with my signature eye roll. "Quinn, be nice" Finn whispered in my ear. "I was has hoping to speak to Finn alone for a moment." She said nervously. "Why would I let you-" I started. "Sure Rachel. I'll see you at lunch Quinn." Finn interupted me. I stormed off. Rachel Berry, you better watch out.

**Rachel's POV**

"What do you need Rach?" Finn asked me. My heart fluttered at my nickname only my loved ones called me. "I was hoping we could discuss something rather important." I told him. "Yeah sure." He said. The bell than rung. "we'll talk at lunch okay?" Finn said before walking towards his first class. I grabbed his arm before he could get to far. "This cannot wait Finn, I have to tell you while I still have the courage." I told him. He looked slightly confused at my statement. "Oh, um, Okay." I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the janitor's closet, ignoring the tingling sensation I got got from his touch. " I reluctantly let go of this hand and closed to door. "Is this about what happened at the party? Listen Rach I like you, I really do but I'm with Quinn and it was a mistake." Finn must of saw the tear rolling down my face because he stopped. "Oh Rachel I'm sorry." He went to wipe the tear away but I grabbed his wrist. "I'm pregnant." I whispered. He looked shocked. With wide eyes and a pale skin, he looked like he'd seen a ghost. He started walking back. "YOU KNOCKED ME UP FINN HUDSON YOU CAN'T JUST THROW ME ASIDE LIKE I'M GARBAGE!" I shouted at him. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. I shook my head at him and wiped my tears away. "I matter Finn. I have feelings. I may not be blonde and perfect like Quinn but I matter too." I told him tears rolling down my cheeks. "I am sick and tired of everyone walking all over me and treating me like garbage because I'm not tall or extremely skinny or breathtakingly beautiful." I stopped to take a breath. "Do you even care that you took my virginity. Do you care that I'm holding your baby, right here." I took his hand and put it on my stomach. "It's our baby." I whispered. A single tear trickled down his cheeck, and a smile danced on his perfect lips.


	5. Left alone at the restaurant

Chapter five: Left alone at the restaurant

**Quinn's POV**

Tears streamed down my face. I saw the mascara colored teardrops hit the tile flooring. "FINN NO! I LOVE YOU!" I screamed, but no sound came out. "I LOVE RACHEL. I HATE YOU QUINN, AND YOUR BABY WITH NOAH!" Finn succesfully yelled at me. He bent down to Rachel's height and kissed her deeply.

"NO!" I yelled, sitting up in bed. I looked around. Sunlight peeked through my tightly drawn curtains, creating a single ray of light onto my pale blue walls. The ray of light casted onto a picture I had hanging up. I untangled myself from my blanket and crawled out of bed and went to the picture. It was of Finn and I. I traced over his handsome face with my fingers. He's mine. Finn Hudson is my boyfriend, and no big nosed midget is going to change that. My phone alarmed went off, signaling that I had an hour to get ready for my date with Finn. I smiled. Everything was perfect. Finn asked me out to dinner tonight, saying he has something important he needed to tell me. I sighed contently. Finn was probably going to proclaim his love and devotion to me and my baby- I mean our baby. I don't care if Puck is the real father of my baby, Finn will love and care for this child as his own, because he will think it is his own.

I quickly changed into a simple black mini dress. My baby bump is yet to form it still looked great on me. I curled my soft blonde hair to perfection. I did my makeup with a simple touch of mascara and lip gloss. I slipped into my black flats and grabbed my matching clutch. I was ready to go. Oh wait, I slipped on the necklace Finn got me on my birthday, for good measure.

**LATER AT THE RESTAURANT**

I had just finished my steak dinner when Finn cleared his throat. "Quinn, I need to tell you something. The reason I asked you out tonight is because-" "Oh Finn i already know why." I interupted him with a sweet smile. "You know that Rachel's pregnant?" He asked me, with a confused look on his face. In a matter of seconds I felt my heart break into a million pieces. I knew there was a possibility of Rachel being pregnant but knowing it's true tears me apart. I decided to play it cool and salvage our relationship. I took his hand. "Of course I knew. I don't see why it has to do with us though." I looked into his eyes and tried to look as clueless and innocent as possible. So what if I knew Finn was the father? I could pretend I didn't and continue playing the perfect girlfriend who has the perfect boyfriend. I continued, "That situation has to do with Rachel and whomever got her pregnant. It has nothing to do with us." I kept eye contact with Finn the entire time, silently praying he won't confess. "But Quinn, I'm-" "Finish your steak." I stuffed a some streak into his mouth so he couldn't finish his sentence. Finn swallowed his steak and opened his mouth to speak. "I just want you to know how much I love you!" I told him "Everything is so perfect right now. I mean yeah, I wasn't planning on getting pregnant but I couldn't think of anything better than carrying your child Finn Hudson." Wow, lying to him is suprisingly easy. I should become an actress.

Finn started to talk, I opened my mouth to interupt him again. "QUINN JUST LET ME SPEAK FROM A SECOND." he said, voice slightly raised. I sunk back into my seat, accepting defeat. "Thank you. Quinn I love you too, you know that." he took my hand before speaking again. "A relationship is nothing without trust. Quinn I'm sorry, but I'm the person who slept with Rachel at Puck's party, and I'm the father of Rachel's baby." I cleared my throat. "No one has to know." I told his seriously. He stared at me in confusion. "What do you mean?" I started again, "Finn, think about it. You're the most popular guy in school. You're dating me. Do you really want to waste all of that away? When people find out you're the guy who knocked up Man hands you'll become the jerk's next victim. We can't let that happen." He took his hand back and stared at me in disbelief. "You seriously think I'm going to abandon Rachel at a time like this? Rachels my friend, and I care about her. I already love that little child she's holding just as much as I love the child you're holding. I don't care if I get pummeled by the hockey team or thrown in the dumpster by my own teamates. I'm going to be there for her, just like I'm going to be there for you." With that he stormed out and left me there alone.

**THE NEXT DAY**

**Finn's POV**

I pulled off my letterman jacket and threw it on my bed. It'd been a long day. I'd been purposely avoiding Quinn. I know it might sound harsh to avoid you're pregnant girlfriend but she was really harsh about the Rachel situation. At least it's Friday. I have two whole days to figure out what I'm going to do about this. At least Rachel's been there for me. She was a big help.

**Flashback**

Me and Rachel has just sat down to eat. "Are you alright Finn? You appear to be a little preoccupied, something on your mind?" She asked me. I smiled at her. She was so selfless. She was the one carrying around our child and having to deal with pregnancy hormones and her busy schedule, and she was worried about me, the jack ass who knocked her up. "It's the whole Quinn thing, I don't know what I'm going to do." I told her honestly. "Give Quinn space. I'm sure she was just suprised and spoke out of the anger she felt towards me. Just give her time and I'm sure she'll come around. Let's face it, how well would you react if you found out the love of your life interacted in sexual relations with someone who wasn't you, and they were going to have a child together?" I felt my lips spread into a smile.

**Back to present time**

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I Pulled it out and and looked at the screen. *ONE NEW MESSAGE FROM QUINN* I took a deep breath and clicked read.

_srry babe i messed up. i totally support u b-ing there 4 rachel. i luv u. -Q_

I replied.

_it's ok i understand. it was a lot of info 2 take in over dinner. luv u 2. -F_

Wow, Rachel was right. Wait- why am I thinking about Rachel? Me and my girlfriend just made up over an argument but I'm thinking about Rachel? Now that I think of it, Rachel's the only thing on my mind lately.


	6. Dealing with two pregnant women

**FINN'S POV.**

**** I pulled my truck into the school's parking lot, exhausted. These past months have been horrible. I'm dealing with my 6 month pregnant girlfriend, and my 5 month pregnant friend. I only sleep a few hours every night.

**Flashback**

I climbed into the truck in Rachel's driveway. I looked at my clock. 2:53 it read. I sighed loudly. Rachel called me about 30 minutes ago, crying over her lack of bacon and pickles. I chuckled lightly at the thought as I started my truck and headed home. Rachel used to a be a vegan, until the doctor told her meat would be better for unborn baby Hudson. Now Rachel couldn't get enough bacon. I was snapped out of my thoughts by a text message. Usually I would wait until I got home to check my texts, but when you have two pregnant ladies to take care of, you always have to check your phone. I pulled to a stop and grabbed my phone. It was from Quinn.

_hey babe can u come bring me some oatmeal cookies? xoxo -Q_

I rolled my eyes. Why should I have to drive around at 3 o'clock in the morning just- wait. Why am I acting like this? I happily went to the store to buy food for Rachel, but when Quinn asks I get frustrated? I'm not being fair. She's my girlfriend. Why do I always feel so much more willing to do stuff for Rachel? I shook off the thought and headed towards the store after sending Quinn a quick reply.

**Back to present**

I grabbed my jacket and headed towards the school. I entered my school and saw Quinn leaning on my locker. I was greeted with a quick peck on the lips.

"Hey Finny!" she said happily. I rolled my eyes at the nickname. I always hated that nickname.

"Hey Quinn, how's our little boy?" I smiled down at her noticeably pregnant stomach. (AN: I know in the series Quinn has a girl but I wanted her to have a boy). We found out the sex of our baby about a month ago.

"He's healthy as a horse, I can tell by my morning sickness." she said back. "So I was thinking Finn, we need to go a date. We haven't gone in such a long time. I was thinking tonight"

"Sounds good babe." I kissed her on the cheek and headed towards my next class. I didn't really want to go, I was so tired, but it would make her happy so I would go.

"Hey Finn, wait up!" I heard a voice call from behind me. I turned around and smiled at the sight of my Rachel walking as fast as her protruding belly would allow her.

"What's up Rach?" I asked her.

"What are your plans for tonight?" She asked. One look at those big brown eyes and I almost wanted to tell her that I was free for tonight, but that wouldn't be right.

"I'm going on a date with Quinn tonight. Why?" I asked her curiously.

"Oh um, never mind." and with that she turned around and started to walk. I grabbed her elbow gently.

"What's on your mind Rachel?" I asked.

"Oh it's nothing, really. I wouldn't want to burden you or your relationship with-"

"Just tell me Rachel." I cut her off with a smile. Normally people would say Rachel talked too much but I happen to enjoy listening to her talk.

"I have an appointment today. I'm going to find out the gender of unborn little Hudson. I was going to ask if you would like to join me but I can just call you after and tell you."

"No way Rachel, I'm going." I said. The bell then rung. crap, we're late. I grabbed her arm and began walking to the class we have together.

"Thank you so much Finn! I would have gone alone if it had came to it but I'd much rather go with you. Make sure to give Quinn my apologies."

"Of course. What time?"

"6:00"

"cool. I'll pick you up then."

**Later that day, Quinn's POV.**

****I put my books in my locker, glad the long school day was finally over. I felt someone's hands on my waist. I spun around and was face to face with Finn. I giggled and kissed his slips.

"I'm going to have to cancel on tonight. Rachel's got an appointment. We get to find out the sex of our baby!" He said excitedly. Instantly my good mood was gone.

"Why can't she just call you after and tell you? You're always ditching me for Rachel Finn, and I'm tired of it!" I said angrily.

"Quinn we've talked about this. My children come first, before any silly little dates." He said trying to conceal his rage.

"If you want to be with her tonight then fine, but know one with Hudson"- I began with an edge in my voice.

"What Quinn?" He snapped angrily.

"Rachel isn't the only person in the world. I exists too! I'm pregnant too!" I yelled.

"You don't think I know that. You remind me everyday! You are so paranoid when it comes to Rachel and it's driving me crazy!" His anger was obvious now, and he was drawing a crowd.

Without thinking I spat, "Puck would NEVER ditch me to be with that little hobbit!"

"What does Puck have to do with this?" He asked obviously confused.

"Um- nothing. Look I'm sorry." I slipped behind him and began walking as fast as I could to my car. Finn's not stupid. I know he'll eventually realize what I meant. I'm such an idiot! The only think I can do now is sit back and wait for my world to fall apart.


	7. boy or girl?

**AN: Hey guys! I LOVED the feedback I received on my last chapter! You guys are way too sweet! I am only thirteen so hearing you guys complement my writing means so much to me! I hope I'm not moving this story along too fast for you guys, if I am just tell me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Finn's POV.<strong>

I began pacing back and forth in my room, trying to figure out what Quinn meant. Where does Puck fit into this situation? After much brainstorming, I remembered something.

**Flashback**

I had just walked out of math, my last class of the day when Lizzie ran up to me.

"Hey Finn!" She called from behind me. I rolled my eyes. Lizzie was a ninth grader who had developed this huge crush on me. I sighed and slowly turned around.

"What is it Lizzie?" I asked annoyed.

"I was just wondering if you'd go out with me this Saturday." She asked me, like it was no big deal.

"Lizzie we've talked about this. You're fourteen, I'm seventeen. And I have a girlfriend!" I told her for the billionth time that year.

"Why haven't you broken up with her after what she did?" She asked accusingly.

"Why would I break up with Quinn?" I asked her, slightly confused.

"I think you should read Jacob's blog." She asked before turning on her heel and leaving me in the hallway. As I got in my truck curiosity got the best of me and I grabbed my phone. I went to Jacob's blog and looked on the homepage

_**Welcome to Jacob's Blog!**_

_The latest gossip is about HBIC Quinn Fabray. Multiple sources have told me that Quinn and Her beau's best friend, Noah "Puck" Puckerman, did the deed at Santana Lopez's house party two weeks ago. Could it be true? Could Quinn Fabray actually give her v-card to McKinley High's bad boy? The same Quinn that is quarterback Finn Hudson's girlfriend? The same Quinn who is president of our schools celibacy club? A group of sophomores claims to have seem them making out in the corner and then head to Santana's guest bedroom. Have you seen Quinn sprint to the bathroom every morning? My guess is she did have sex with Puck, and got PREGNANT! Look out tomorrow for my article on Santana's boob job!_

I rolled my eyes and stuffed my phone in my pocket. That can't be true. Quinn would never cheat on me, she loves me.

**Back to present**

Suddenly, it all made sense. Quinn and I haven't even had sex, how could I have gotten her pregnant? I can't believe I was so stupid! Hot tubs can't make women pregnant! I hadn't even realized I'd started crying. I felt the tears rolling down my cheeks. How could they do this to me? My best friend and my girlfriend. I looked at the clock and realized I had to go. I quickly splashed my face with water and pulled on my jacket, hoping any traces of tears would disappear from my face before I got to Rachel's.

**Rachel's POV.**

I pulled on my black flats and walked to the door. I opened it and saw Finn standing there.

"Hey Rach." He then patter my stomach "Hi baby!"

I giggled. How could he be so cute?

"Hello Finn" I smiled. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah." he replied. We both got into his truck and started on the road.

"Be honest Finn, would is your preferred gender for our child?" I asked him seriously.

"Of course the most important thing for me is I want it to be healthy. I would be lying though if I didn't say I really wanted a daughter."

I squealed. "Me too! That would be great as well because you're already having a son." I noticed his whole face change. He went from a smiling, happy teenage boy to a angry, tense man in a matter of seconds.

"Finn?" I asked worriedly.

**Finn's POV.**

**** I couldn't tell her about Quinn and Puck, not right now. Today was all about us. Me, Rachel and our baby.

"Yeah I know, that would be perfect." I replied with a fake smile. I could tell she could see right through me, but didn't question me about it. We chatted about random stuff and before we knew it, we were there. I helped Rachel out of the truck and we walked in together.

**Rachel's POV.**

After what seemed like forever my name was called. The nurse had me lie down on the table and folded my shirt back to expose my protruding stomach.

"This will be a little cold." The friendly nurse warned me.

After about thirty seconds a steady thumping could be heard in the room. I looked up at the monitor and saw a little figure. I couldn't believe it, there was my baby. Tears began to well in my eyes. I looked over at Finn and saw him in a similar state. He caught my eye and broke out in a smile. It wasn't his usual smirk, it was his beautiful rare smile. I felt the tears roll down my cheeks.

"There is your beautiful, healthy baby girl." The nurse told us. "I will give you two a moment." She then walked out of the room.

"Rachel, you're going to be a great mom" Finn broke the silence. "I've never been so happy in my life." He told me, a singlet ear rolling down his cheek.

"You're going to be an excellent father." I told him. He reached over a wiped away my tears. We left the Doctor's office happier that we've ever been before.


End file.
